Atlas Irini
Atlas Irini, is an 18 year old half greek, half arabian teenager striving to shape the world. After tragic events claimed the lives of his beloved parents, he ends up learning about Aeolia Schenberg through his mentor who taught him the basics and advanced forms of close quarters combat, and secretly joins the ranks, training himself along with other potential candidates as Celestial Being's coveted Gundam Meisters. Because of his well-develloped background in melee combat, he's selected to train and pilot the GN-001 Gundam Exia. Character Stats Lv: 1 EXP: 0/250 SP: 30 HIT: 15 ATT: 0 EVA: -10 ACC: 0 DEF: +10 SPR Command: L1 Flash SP L2 L3 L4 L5 L6 Skill: L0 Infight L1 L2 L3 Biography Atlas "Mathias" Irini was born in Aegio, Greece, 39 CD. Being born into a family with a Arabian mother (Eliana Lea Irini) and a Greek father (Jason "Ezekial" Irini), Atlas led a peaceful and happy life. His father, being a retired mechanical engineer was called to Africa and commence work on the construction of the orbital tower standing there in 46 CD. Shortly after his father left to work, Atlas and his mother returned to her hometown in Azadistan to help support their other relatives and family members in need. Atlas's transition to life in Azadistan went smoothly, and by the time he was 9, he was able to live comfortably with the other neighborhood kids. Life for Atlas took a huge downturn in the month of September, 47 CD when the first set of terrorist activities launched an attack on the city. Atlas, narrowly surviving death, was saved at the price of his mother's life as she hid him under the wooden floor, under their familiy bed. Traumatized in witnessing his own mother's sacrifice, Atlas escaped with other surviving refugees to safe houses established on the outskirts of the city. Life could not return to the peace and happiness Atlas once knew, as when he turned 11, word of a terrorist group in Africa made an attack at the very construction site his father was stationed to back in 46 CD. Word spread that many construction workers and engineers were slaughtered on the spot. Griefed by tragic events one after another, Atlas made a vow that he'd do everything in his power to rid the world of suffering and war. Personality Atlas was a generally positive, optimistic and energetic young lad who enjoyed life with his parents. Brought up by a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong, and to always listen to what his heart told him, Atlas led a very good life. Named after the Greek mythological figure of "Atlas", who was burdened with the duty to carry the weight of the planet Earth on his shoulders, his father and mother taught him that dedication, determination and perseverance to his beliefs would serve as the beacon of strength and to become the shield to those weaker than himself. After narrowly escaping the terrorist attack on his home, he was taught basic defensive and offensive tactics in Krav Maga by a militiaman to cope with the rising tension between of which side Azadistan should stand with. Excelling mainly in close quarters combat and dealing with many opponents, Atlas become efficient with utilizing quick melee strikes and mastered using a number of knives and other types of blades. Now endowed with a stronger sense to bring back the peace he once knew and loved, Atlas bitterly agrees to sacrifice his own humanity for the sake of returning peace to the world. Relations Quotes I alone bare the burden of the world. Previous Mecha RGM-79SP GM Sniper II